I wish you would love me
by EeveeHearts
Summary: anonymous POV. Vincent is sad and she wants to cheer him up. You'll have to read it cos I suck at summaries XD


****

I own diddly squit, basically (:

A/N: I won't say who's point of view this is… I don't even know myself. Enjoy.

I spotted the man from a distance. He was sitting on the ground, leaning an elbow on his knee and staring into the distance. I slowly walked up to him, hoping he'd turn round and perhaps even smile, but nothing happened. He didn't even realise I was there, as I stood behind him, taking in his details. His long red cloak, was ripped and filthy, his hair was long, black and unkempt from what I could see of him. I walked forwards and kneeled beside him, getting a good view of him. I found he was very good looking, but sadness was etched onto his young face. I gazed at him for a while, after a few moments he realised I was there. Turning his head to face me, I saw his piercing red eyes narrow slightly. Most people reel back in shock, but not me. If not, they draw me closer to him even more.

"What do you want?" he said coldly. My head dropped. He was still moody as always.

"You… You looked sad," I said gently raising my head slightly and looking into his eyes. "I wanted to see if I could help."

He remained silent for a few moments, then turned to face the darkness again.

"I have been to see Lucrecia" he said finally. I felt a pang of sadness for him. I just wanted to reach out and hold him, reassure him that everything would be ok. But I knew that he wasn't the one for affection, so I held back.

"I… I'm sorry," I whispered lowering my eyes. I never know what to say in these situations.

"I need no sympathy," he said rather rudely. I sighed and took his ignorance with a pinch of salt. I just wanted to help him, and I realised that the loss of his loved one led him to be moody.

For a while, we sat in silence, staring out into the stars and occasionally sneaking glances at each other. Vincent's voice sliced through the darkness like a blade.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, a little more normally.

"You're a friend," I said "No matter how rude you always are, your still my friend, and you can count on me."

Vincent stared at me for a few seconds, then blinked. Silently, he turned to face the stars again. I watched him for a moment, thinking that he would be a very handsome young man indeed if he bathed a bit more and brought some new clothes. I shook my head and joined him in staring into the darkness.

Sighing, I laid down in the grass, feeling it tickle the back of my neck. After a while, Vincent glanced behind him and realised I was shivering slightly. It was a cold night.

I abruptly sat up and pulled my jacket round me a bit more.

"You shouldn't have come. It's too cold for you to be out." said Vincent quietly. I swept my hair from my face and leaned back.

"Beautiful night," I said tilting my head slightly, and trying to stop myself from trembling.

Vincent tore his eyes away from the sky, to look at me. I smiled gently and attempted to ignore the thud of my heart, the tell tale signs that I was falling for him.

"It's late," he said. "You should go home."

"I'm fine," I shrugged. "I'll leave when you leave."

"I might stay out here all night."

"Sounds good to me."

Vincent sighed and moved closer to me. "At least take my cloak then," he said removing it and handing it to me. Reluctantly, I took it from him and threw it over both our shoulders. A few awkward moments passed, then Vincent spoke up.

"You really shouldn't have followed me. The fields are dangerous at night."

"I wanted to," I replied. "I just wish I could comfort you. But I guess I can't, I don't know what it's like to lose a loved one, I can't empathise. I'm always here, if you need someone to listen."

"Why though? Most people have given up on me, you should do too."

"I… I like you, Vincent." I said, then suddenly blushed, grateful he couldn't see my pink cheeks in the dark. Vincent's eyes widened.

"What!?" he asked, reeling back in shock.

"Er, as a friend of course!" I said quickly, giving an unnecessary high pitched giggle.

"Oh…" said Vincent quietly, looking confused. I gazed at him for a few moments, focusing on his lips. They looked so soft and delicate. I wanted to reach out and kiss him, but thought against it. He wouldn't like me. I couldn't compete with the beautiful Lucrecia.

I forced a smile, despite the fact I felt my heart was breaking.

I wanted to smile through the pain, and tell him all was well, even though I was falling apart inside.

"Come on." he said rising to his feet. "It's getting too cold. Let's get you home."

XXXXXXX

****

A/N: Mhmm. You like? Please R&R (: Want me to write another chapter? Tell me (:


End file.
